Saddest Day
by JLaLa
Summary: Pregnant with Harry's child, Hermione risks losing Ron forever. Harry risks losing his best friend and a chance with Ginny Weasley. A story of friendship, love, and things that can your life forever. Read and Review please! AU.
1. Prologue: The Meeting

**A new fanfic that I kind of just thought of...let me know what you think and whether I should keep writing.**

**PG-13**

**All characters belong to J.K. Rowling  
**  
**Saddest Day**

**By JLaLa**

It was a foggy morning.

No one would even think twice of the young man and woman standing on the almost empty streets. The girl was petite with long, frizzy hair that seemed overbearing on her small face. She was dressed in a heavy coat and a hat that hid her face. It didn't seem to bother her. She was too busy talking to the young man.

The young man dressed in his own heavy coat was tall and slim. He had dark hair that covered his eyes but they were, no doubt, a luminous green that sparkled in the dreary morning. They stood there looking at one another for what seemed an eternity. Frozen in that moment, they were a picturesque couple.

But like they say, looks can be deceiving.

"Are you sure?" The boy asked and he put an arm around the girl. She leaned against him as if she was sick. Her brown eyes were watery and her face was pale. They walked to a nearby bench and sat down. An old woman passed and wondered why two young people like them would be out in the cold.

"Yes Harry, I've suspected for awhile now," she replied and her eyes began to fill with tears again. "How could we be so stupid? Why would we do such a thing?" She was sobbing fully now and she wasn't about to stop. "This is the biggest mistake I could have ever made!"

"Hermione, you have to stop crying!" he said to her urgently. "We can't take back what we've done." He took her in his arms again and kissed the side of her head. "I'm here and I'll do everything I can. We've been in bigger scrapes, haven't we? Remember when we had to free Sirius? Or when we had to get the Sorcerer's Stone? Or even when we went against Voldemort?" He lifted her chin and smiled at her. "If we can get through those things than we can get through this."

"Yes, I understand," she said to him but her eyes were clouded over. "But will we even if Ron is not with us?" Her heart clenched inside her chest.

"That's what we might have to live with, because we have to understand that what we did would cost us something big," Harry told her heavily. He knew that there were consequences for their mistake and he thought that it would be okay. But he knew the moment that Hermione owled him what had happened. Somehow he could not really believe it.

He had gotten his best friend pregnant.

END.

Let me know! Please review.


	2. Chapter One: How it Happened

**I'm sorry that the first part was so short! I intended it to be a prologue! Hehe...**

**Anyway, thank you for the comments that you have given me. Any other comments can be given at**

**J.K. Rowling owns all characters and rights**

**PG-13**

**Saddest Day  
(Part One)**

**By JLaLa**

_A month earlier...  
_  
Grimmauld Place was not usually associated with loud parties but with the defeat of Voldemort, it was time for a celebration. Everyone from the Gryffindor house was there. He looked over to where Neville Longbottom and all the other boys were discussing who was up for the Quidditch cup this year. But for some reason, he just didn't feel very much like partying. True, there was a lot to celebrate; Voldemort was gone and he had miraculously survived. But they had lost a lot of people, Snape, Professor Dumbledore...he looked over at Hermione who sat on the couch nursing a cup...Hermione's parents. It had taken a toll on his friend. She was not so talkative and always seemed to brooding over something. But he understood her and how horrible it was to be without family.

He looked over at Ron, who was avidly talking to all the guys. But he saw that Parvati Patil stood in that group, listening adoringly to what he was saying. Ron must have cracked a joke because the room filled with laughter. He watched as Parvati put her small hand on Ron's shoulder. Harry looked over at Hermione who was watching the whole scene. Her eyes were unreadable but he saw that she was clenching her cup tightly. Any tighter and it would have shattered into a million pieces.

She looked like she needed rescue desperately. Harry made his way over to where she sat and took a seat. Hermione didn't look at him but kept her eyes steadily on Ron who was now talking to Pavarti exclusively. She turned to him and he could see that her eyes were filled with pain. Hermione loved Ron and it was so evident in that moment. Harry felt that he should have ripped his friend away from his conversation and knock some sense into him.

"It's alright, Harry," Hermione said quietly. "I'm fine. It's just been a long day and I'm afraid I've have too much to drink."

"He's being an idiot. But I know he loves you Hermione. Ron just doesn't know how to express those kinds of things," Harry explained. She looked at him and untied her bushy hair roughly.

"Is that why he's standing there to talking to Parvati?" Hermione asked bitterly. "Serves me right for loving an inconsiderate jerk." She took a swig of her drink. "What brings you to my side of the woods?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were doing alright" Harry answered and Hermione followed his gaze to where Ginny Weasley was talking to her boyfriend, Dean.

"The plot thickens," She remarked and poured him a drink. "Those Weasleys are a charming folk, aren't they?" Harry took a drink and smile wryly as he followed Ginny with his eyes. "Why don't you just tell her, Harry?"

"I can't," he said to her. "She has a boyfriend and she over me, remember? Sometimes I can't even breathe around her, Hermione. Ginny...she's beautiful and I messed up because I didn't even see what was in front of me."

"Well, looks like you belong on the misery couch with me," she joked and got herself another drink. "I think that maybe it's time for you to have more drinks."

"That's very unlike you to allow binge drinking," he remarked but pour himself another glass.

"I'm pretty drunk myself," Hermione replied and raised her glass to him.

By midnight, Grimmauld Place was almost empty except for Harry, Hermoine, Ron and Ginny. It was evident that Hermione was drunk, she could barely sit up and so she opted to rest on the couch. Harry, himself, had also drunk more than he should've but was still able to stand. Ron looked at her worriedly and took Harry aside.

"Make sure she doesn't try to floo home. She'll probably slur the words and end up somewhere else," Ron said as he gazed at Hermione who was peacefully unaware. "I'm sure you could put her up for the night."

"Don't worry about it," assured Harry and patted his friend on the shoulder. "Be sure to say goodnight to her." He watched as Ron put a pillow under Hermione's head and saw how tenderly his friend pushed her hair aside. Harry went over to where Ginny was waiting in the corner.

"It's so obvious," Ginny commented as she put her cloak on. "My brother must be some sort of half-wit to not know he's head over heels for her."

"They'll see in time," Harry said to her. "Dean's not bringing you home?" He looked down at his shoes.

"No, Mum wouldn't allow a boy that wasn't you within ten feet of the house," Ginny said to him. Tossing her long, cinnamon hair over her shoulders, she smiled at him. "You didn't seem to be having a good time, tonight."

"Just tired, that's all." Harry started to feel the effects of drinking. The ground was starting to turn but he held himself. "You better get going."

"You know you can always talk to me, Harry" Ginny looked at him seriously and he felt his face color. He nodded quickly and excused himself to check on Ron and Hermione.

"Good night Hermione," Ron said softly and turned to Harry. "Come by the house tomorrow and wait for me. I have to take Pavarti to Hogsmeade, she says there something she desperately needs my help with, for some reason." Hermione awoke to hear the last of what Ron said before passing out again.

Harry agreed and the siblings went to the chimney. Bidding their friend goodnight they left in a burst of smoke.

After cleaning up, Harry went to check in on Hermione. He was surprised that she was sitting up and gazing up at the fire she had started in the chimney. Sitting next to her, he put a blanket on her. Hermione seemed entranced. Her eyes never left the fire and he didn't want to break her train of thought.

"Ron will never like me," Hermione said after a moment. "I mean I have nothing to offer him. I'm ugly and awkward. Parvati is much prettier."

"You are just as pretty," he said softly. It seemed much more tenderly than it intended to come out and he felt almost strange sitting next to his friend. Her body was close and felt a heat was engulfing him.

"Thank you Harry," she replied and turned to him. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears and Hermione shivered. Harry felt like he was tailspinning; he was unaware that perhaps they were too close for comfort, at the moment. "I feel so cold."

Their faces were only inches apart. Hermione noticed how soft his lips looked and the felt a strange sensation go through her.

"What can I do?" he asked and his hands seemed to take hold of her waist, pulling her closer.

"Make me warm," she replied softly.

Then it all went black.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry awoke abruptly that next morning. Looking around he saw that he has fallen asleep on the couch. His head pounding, he looked for his glasses and upon locating them put them on.

It was then he realized that only a thin blanket covered his unclothed body. The events of last night were a blur and he searched through his foggy mind trying to recollect his memories. Upstairs someone was taking a shower and remembered that Hermione had spent that night.

He looked to see his rumpled clothing and saw that among them were Hermione's. His mind racing, Harry realized what had happened. Rushing upstairs he went into the bathroom.

"Hermione?" There was silence and he approached the curtain. Pulling it, he saw his friend sitting in the tub as the showerhead rained over her. She was hugging her legs and seemed unaware that the water was hitting her face. Hermione's usually frizzy hair hung in wet tendrils sticking to her face; her eyes were red as if she had been crying.

Their eyes met.

"Harry, we did something horribly stupid."

END.


	3. Chapter Two: Telling Ron

**Thank you for all the comments!**

**All characters and rights belong to J.K Rowling**

**PG-13**

**Saddest Day  
(Part Two)**

_One Month…  
__  
_Harry and Hermione sat in Grimmaud Place the following afternoon. After their fateful meeting, they returned to their homes to contemplate their situation. They were going to be parents. The irony of it was they weren't in love with each other. It had just happened. Now there was a child inside Hermione.

"So what now?" Harry asked her. She poured herself a cup of tea and looked at him. Hermione seemed even more fragile to him now. She had only just lost her parents but she was gaining a baby. Perhaps it was too much for her right now. He almost blanched at the thought but there was that one solution that could change their situation. "I don't know if you've maybe considered...you know...having an operation—"

"No," she said simply yet in a firm tone. Hermione had considered all options and though it would make things far less complicated, she couldn't do it. She believed that her parents would not want it that way. Neither did she. "I couldn't live with myself if I did Harry. I'm not asking you to be involved and if you want we won't tell Ron it was you"

"I wouldn't leave you. We might not love each other in that way but we do love each other. We've been friends since we went to Hogwarts and I'm not going to abandon you. Not when you need me the most. I don't think Ron would either. But he probably give me a good wallop," Harry said. "He's going to hate me"

"Now it's my fault as much as it's yours," Hermione told him. She glanced at her watch and gathered her things. "Ron's expecting us." He nodded gravely and put on his coat. Before they left, Hermione gathered him in a hug. "It'll be alright."

"You're going to a great mother," He said and they apparated.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Burrow was always such a source of comfort for Harry but with everything that happened it felt like forbidden territory. Molly greeted them each with a hug and ushered them in.

"Arthur taking a nap right now," she informed them and they sat in the kitchen. "Ginny is over at the joke shop helping Fred and George out. Ron is upstairs in his room—" Molly looked at Hermione. "Dear, you look like you're going to be sick."

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley," she said and stood up. "Harry, let's go up and check on Ron." Harry looked at her gravely and joined her.

Walking upstairs they entered Ron's room quietly. Ron was engrossed in a Muggle newspaper that Mr. Weasley had brought home.

"Hey you guys!" He looked at them and grinned. They stood by the door and he noticed how tense and serious they looked. His grin vanished. "What's going on?" Hermione approach the bed and sat next to him. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"I need to tell you something," Hermione said to him and tears filled her eyes. She didn't know why she was feeling so emotional. It occurred to her that even if she had a chance to be with Ron it was ruined.

"Why are you crying?" he asked her softly. Ron reached out of a nearby drawer and grabbed a handkerchief. He took it and wiped the tears that were falling steadily down her face. Harry moved closer to the two and sat in a nearby chair.

"What Hermione wants to tell you is that..." Harry felt himself start to shake and he knew that he couldn't go back on his word. He had promised that he would be there with Hermione. "She's pregnant."

"It was an accident Ron. Harry and I were really drunk...and we just let things get carried away," Hermione said as she cried. Ron sat motionless on the bed. "We made a mistake." Ron stood up and went over to his window. Harry followed him and stood next to his friend.

"I'm sorry Ron, I know how you feel about her," Harry said. Ron turned to him with a look that could only be described as pure fury.

"You don't know anything!" Ron said harshly. "Since I've met you Harry, I've been nothing but your SIDEKICK! I stood aside while you had the glory and the honor and I understood!" Tears were coursing down his face. Harry had never seen Ron in such a state. "But you couldn't keep your hands off of Hermione! You had to take her away too, didn't you?"

"If I could take it back than I would," Harry said back. He realized that perhaps that the whole house was hearing this but Ron didn't really seem to care. "I am sorry that I did this especially because I know that you love her. I know that it should've been you instead of me."

"Now we'll never know, will we?" Ron said and went for the door. Hermoine rushed over to him so he wouldn't leave. She looked at him pleadingly.

"Please, be reasonable," Hermione said to him. It was like they were all children again. She was the one who mediated any arguments between the two boys. She was one who kept it all together. But for the first time in her life she didn't know the solution to this problem. "Can't we talk some more about this?"

"No, I don't think I can be here now," Ron said as he looked her in anguish. It was then that she realized that all along Ron had loved her also. She took him in her arms and felt him soften.

"Ron, forgive me," Hermione said softly. He ran a hand through her wavy hair. "Forgive Harry. We don't want to lose you." There was silence in the room and she could hear Ron's heavy breathing.

"Hermione, I can forgive you," Ron said evenly as he pulled himself away. "But I can't forget"

He quickly left the room.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Emerging from Ron's room, they walked downstairs only to be greeted by the stern faces of Molly and Arthur. Hermione and Harry sat and waited to see what they had to say about the situation. They had heard the front door slam and Molly loudly trying to ask her son what had happened.

"How long have you two been together?" Molly asked seriously. She loved them both but her son came first. He looked so withdrawn and the look on his face broke her heart. Her little Ronnie boy was in pain. She had always known that he had loved Hermione so she understood his heartbreak.

"The thing is that we're not," Harry replied and both parents look confused. He figured that perhaps Ron did not explain anything at all.

"Then what's going on?" Arthur asked.

"I'm having a baby," Hermione said suddenly.

"Oh Hermione!" Molly gathered the girl in a hug. "You're so young. What were you thinking? Ron is angry because of this? I know Ron, he would understand your situation. He'd probably kill the father, however." Harry turned a shade red enough to match the Weasley hair color.

"That's when I come in," Harry said. "I'm the father."

BANG! Someone had slammed the door shut. Harry rushed to the nearest window. Running to the woods was the petite figure of a girl with long, fiery red hair. His heart sank.

Ginny had found out.

END.

I know it sucks but let me know anyway


	4. Chapter Three: The Weasley Confrontation

**Thank you for all the suggestions! I'm going to try to make my chapters longer now that school's over and I'm not dead tired! Please continue to let me know what you think!**

**All characters and rights belong to J.**

**PG-13**

**Saddest Day  
(Part Three)  
**  
Ron did not return to the Burrow. Instead he owled his parents that he would be at Fred and George's apartment to clear his mind of the whole situation. Mrs. Weasley insisted that both Hermione and Harry remain at the Burrow. Hermione could not be alone in her state and Harry would take care of her. Mrs. Weasley also insisted that when Ron finally returned that would have to sort this whole thing out like adults.

"You three have to grow up," Mrs. Weasley said sternly. "If this has taught us anything it's that you three are adults now and must learn to handle problems like adults." She gathered them both in a hug. "Now Hermione, go upstairs and get some rest. Ginny will share the bed with you."

Ginny had not come back either. The sun had gone down and though Mrs. Weasley was worried she knew that her own daughter was in pain. A little bit of that crush that Ginny had on Harry was still in her. Hermione having Harry's baby was something she would have to get use to.

"Harry, will you go look for Ginny?" Molly asked after Hermione went to bed. Arthur had gone to Fred and George's to bring Ron's things and to make sure the young boy was okay. "It's dark and I don't want her to get sick."

Harry nodded and quickly taking a jacket disappeared out the front door.

Ginny Weasley was normally a very reasonable person. But right now the thought of being reasonable was out of the question. Hermione was pregnant. Not only that but she was pregnant with Harry's baby. She didn't know why it unhinged her so much but the thought cut through her chest like a knife. Ron must be furious and overall he must be hurt. His best friend had taken the only girl he loved.

It was getting cold and the sun was beginning to set. She was surprised that her mother hadn't thrown a fit that she had run away. But to hear him say what he said just hurt her more than she could ever describe—

"Ginny?" Harry had emerged from the clearing. Her eyes narrowed at the sight him. He looked haggard. He looked tired and she could see that his eyes were bloodshot. "Your mum wanted me to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine," she said quietly. Ginny could feel herself at the boiling point but at the same time she could feel the tears beginning to form. She had to remember that she was with Dean so there was no reason to be upset. It's not like she still had a crush on him. They started to walk and she sped up so she wouldn't have to look at him.

For goodness sake, she thought to herself, he's a taken man. He's going to be a father. Entering the house, she went into the kitchen and walked to the fridge to gather food. Taking a knife, she began to slice pieces of roast beef for a sandwich. She was aware that Harry stood at the doorway watching her.

"Talk to me Gin," He pleaded. "You have to understand—"

"Understand? YOU BROKE MY BROTHER'S HEART!" She shouted and looked at him the same way that Ron had earlier. She held the knife and shook it angrily. "I could kill you for what you did!" Harry came closer to her and she put the knife down. "How could betray him? He has done nothing but be a brother to you. He loves you and you hurt him." She began to cry openly. "You betrayed me." She leaned on the table and lowered her head as she let herself calm down.

"If I could take back what I did I would," he said to her after a moment of silence. "But I can't. And I won't leave Hermione because she's my friend. At the moment she's only friend I've got"

"Is that what you call the mother of your child? Just a friend?" She asked and sat down at the table. She put her head in her hands. He sat down across from her.

"It's what she is. Hermione and I were really drunk that night we had the party," he explained. "She was really upset about Ron and I was upset about y--about just everything, I guess." Harry was relieved that he saved himself from slipping up. "We just let ourselves slip up."

"Is that what you're going to tell your kid?" She asked him. "That you and Hermione slipped up? You're having a child, Harry. Are you going to marry her? And what if Hermione decides to get married or something? Are you getting custody or is she?"

"I haven't thought about it," he replied. "Me and Hermione will work it out but I have no intention of marrying her. I don't love her like that. But I have to be loyal to her, she needs someone."

"Well I have to be loyal to my brother Harry," Ginny said to him and walked out of the room before he could respond.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ginny entered the room quietly so not to wake the sleeping girl. She didn't even know if she was mad at Hermione either. The thing was that Hermione was her only female friend. They were like sisters and she had thought that one day they could be. But Hermione had ruined it in one drunken, stupid night. She sniffed back a tear and continued to dress into her pajamas.

Looking at her friend, Ginny saw how young she looked. Hermione had always been the mature, rational one. Ginny took a blanket and put it on her friend. However, certain events were making her not sure of who Hermione was. Her friend was having a baby. The baby of the man she had once loved. Dean didn't even compare to him. She climbed into bed and before she could stop it, she let out a sob.

It was like every frustration in her life had come back to haunt her. Especially that stupid childhood crush. She had idolized him and thought of him as a hero. But when she got to know him, she fell in love with who he was. Harry was someone loyal and caring. She turned herself away from Hermione. Ginny didn't know what to do. An arm draped over her and she felt Hermione come close to her.

"I'm sorry Gin," she said and Ginny could hear that her friend was crying. "Most of all, I never wanted to hurt you. Everything is so messed up. I pulled Harry and Ron apart—"

"It's not your fault, it's my fault for never admitting I still loved Harry," Ginny said and wiped her eyes. Hermione pulled her closer and squeezed her hand. "If I was really in love with Dean than it might not have hurt as much but it does, it really does."

"And if I had told Ron that I loved him than maybe it might not have happened. But I can't go back. Yes, I having Harry's baby but it's my baby too and what I choose to do is to take any love that I have left in me and give it to my child. I really don't deserve to be loved in any other way but a mother." Hermione sighed thinking of Ron and what might've been.

Ginny turned to her and wiped her friend's eyes. Hermione and Harry did do something wrong. Hermione, however, was putting way too much pressure on herself. She had a hard time since her parents died and now she was pregnant.

"No, you deserve to be with my brother," Ginny said to her and smiled. "Go to bed Hermione, you need to rest, for the baby" Hermione smiled back and closed her eyes.

Hopefully tomorrow would be better.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry sat in Ron's room. He couldn't sleep and seeing all of Ron's things made it worse. Looking around he spotted a picture of the three of them. It was their graduation day at Hogwarts. He never noticed how Ron had put his arm around Hermione and how she was leaning against him very closely. It was only beginning to settle in him that he might lose Ron forever.

When did life get so complicated? Once upon time, his only problem was facing a powerful wizard. Now it was how he was going to keep his friends together. How were they going to face this situation if they were all split apart? Walking to Ron's dresser, he saw a picture of Ron and Ginny. They were laughing and making faces at the camera. He didn't want to lose Ginny either.

Harry went out into the hallway. Knocking on Ginny's door, he was greeted with the pajama-clad and sleepy-faced Ginny. She looked at him warily but closed the door behind her.

"What is it, Harry?" She asked and he took her hand. Pulling her down so that both sat on the floor, he leaned against the wall. The hallway was small but he could still straighten his legs. Ginny sat Indian style and leaned back. She noticed that he was still holding her hand.

"I don't have to say what you already know," he said to her as he looked into her eyes. Harry lifted her hand and kissed her fingers. "But if you need to know...I love you, Ginny. I've always loved you. I just couldn't stand to see you with Dean that night." Ginny felt tears fall from her eyes. But this time, she was crying because she was happy. At the same time, she felt a conflict between her heart and her head.

"I don't know if I can do this right now," she said shaking her head. Getting up, she headed for her door. Harry pulled her to him and she found herself face to face with Harry. "I have a boyfriend."

"I understand," he whispered in her ear. Ginny felt shivers go down her spine and stomach go in knots. "But I will...never...never give up on you."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry walked in the next morning while Mrs. Weasley got breakfast ready. Ginny was already there and their eyes met. She gave him a small smile and went back to the morning paper.

"Where's Hermione?" He asked and sat down across from her. Mrs. Weasley set a plate of food down.

"The poor dear has...morning sickness..." Mrs. Weasley said quietly. "She's a bit on the irritated side today so watch your words. Both of you." Hermione walked in, a bit pale, but was able to muster a smile. However, her smile faded when she saw the runny eggs that were the table. Her cheeks puff and she put her hand to her mouth. "I'm so sorry Hermione. I forget how sensitive your stomach was." Harry pulled out a chair for her while Mrs. Weasley took the food away.

"You okay?" Harry asked her. He was very sensitive to Hermione's needs. It had become very clear that their relationship was platonic. Harry would be a really good father. He would be soon. Ginny felt something in her stir as she looked at him.

Hermione nodded and an owl flew in through the window. Dropping the letter in Molly's hand, it flew off. She ripped the letter apart and gasped after scanning it quickly. Ginny went to her mother and Molly wrapped an arm around her daughter. She looked at Harry and Hermione nervously.

"What's in the letter, Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked though there was a gnawing feeling inside her. She held on to Harry who was keeping her up by wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Don't be too alarm children but it was Fred and George," she said and Ginny looked at her mother in alarm. "Ron disappeared last night."

With that, Hermione fainted.

END


	5. Chapter Four: The Doctor Is In

A/N: I just saw Prisoner of Azkaban! It was so cool!

All characters and rights belong to J.K. Rowling

PG-13

Saddest Day  
(Part Four)

_Three Months…_

Ron did not know why he was at Hogwarts. He didn't really know why he had left. But what he knew was that for the last week he was not able to sleep or eat. Ron didn't know why he couldn't forgive them. Perhaps it was because deep down he felt that his own failure to admit his feelings might have caused it. Hermione was beautiful, smart and...a bit anal about things. But that's why he loved her.

This love he had also reminded him that he was not good enough. She was the smartest witch he had ever known. He believed that she was the smartest witch of their time. Harry, since birth, was known to be the most powerful wizard of all time. And he lived up to that. Not only that but he was a good person who used his power to benefit the wizarding community. Harry was well on his way to being an Auror. Hermione and Harry together would be James and Lily reborn. They could be the most powerful wizarding couple.

Ron couldn't compete with that. He came from a life of hand-me-downs and hard times. How could he even compare to the soon to be Auror and the cleverest witch that had ever graced Hogwarts? He had felt like the third- wheel at times. Standing behind as Harry and Hermione basked in their greatness while he struggle through life. He didn't want it to be that way. When he found out about the baby, he felt another thing slip through his fingers.

In order for him to find any sort of happiness, he had to prove himself. However, he found that hard considering that two things he was good at were Quidditch and chess. What could he do with two such talents? But he knew he had to prove himself.

Looking at Hogwarts, he remembered how wonderful he had been during his childhood. However, since the war and Dumbledore's death, the school was still recovering. Some parts of the school were badly burned and explosions had torn down other parts. Walking outside, he gazed out at the mountains that surrounded Hogwarts and remembered his adventures. It seemed that Hogwarts life had been ages ago but it had only been two years.

"Mr. Weasley?" A stern voice sounded through the air and he turned to see Professor McGonagall. She had aged and her eyes which were usually piercing with serious merriment were sad. Dumbledore's death had taken the greatest toll on her. It had reminded her that she was not invincible. "What brings you back?"

"I needed somewhere to rest," He said to her with a sad smile. "I needed to get away." McGonagall nodded and they proceeded to walk towards the castle. She was never one to turn away a student. Ron's pale, tired face was enough for her to be inwardly concerned.

"No matter what, Hogwarts will always be your second home," she said with a hint of tenderness in her voice. As much as she had lectured him, she had always had a spot for the Weasleys. "You are welcome here, if you'd like." He looked at her and smiled softly. McGonagall had never been so nice to him. They continued to walk on the grounds and she led him to a nearby greenhouse.

He was greeted by none other than the sight of Neville Longbottom. Children were seated at their potted plants. Neville smiled jovially up at him from where he sat among the children. Getting up, the man wiped his hands on his robes and headed to them.

"Hey there Ron," Neville greeted him and shook his hand. "It's nice to see you here. The children are trying to create artificial sunlight for foggy days."

"Neville! What are you doing here?!" Ron exclaimed excitedly. Neville's smile faded and he turned to look at the kids. He motion Ron to follow him and they began to walk. McGonagall stayed behind to supervise as they went to the private section.

"My grandmother died, shortly after the war," he said. "I had nowhere to go so I came back here. A lot of the children that are here now have lost their parents in the war. This isn't the same school anymore, it's almost an orphanage. When I came back I saw all the children and they're just like me. They've lost their parents to stop...Yo-Voldemort." Neville's eyes turned steely as his name. "I came here to help them and to help Hogwarts...so I've become a teacher"

"That's great mate," said Ron sincerely. Neville had a tough life but he grown from it. No longer stuttering and afraid, he had come into his own. "I think I'll be staying awhile."

"Good, we could use another hand," Neville replied. "Luna should coming along any minute. She's the Care of Magical Creatures instructor since Hagrid is off to look for more of his kind." Neville's face turned a scarlet red. "We started dating last summer." Ron's face burst into a bright smile over the news and they headed back to the children. "I guess I forgot to tell you at that party at Grimmauld. We were just having so much fun." Ron faltered thinking about that party, it was why he was here.

Leaving the children in McGonagall's care, they came into the building and Ron felt the nostalgic tenderness of coming back. He looked into the Great Hall and remembered the sorting. How young he had been there. "It seems so different from what it was." The school seemed to lose some of its magic.

"Ever since the war, the school's been in hiatus. Most of the teachers have left or...died. Even worse, we have no Dumbledore." They came to the hallway that led to the Dumbledore's office. "No one has been able to go in there. No one knows the password and the door refuses to budge despite all the spells people have tried on it. Perhaps Hermione would know a way to open it."

"Maybe," he said to Neville. "She was always the cleverest witch." He realize the fondness of his voice despite everything and he felt like he was betraying himself. After all she was the woman having Harry Potter's baby.

"You'll be staying, won't you?" Neville asked him. "In all honesty, we need your help. If this school isn't improved by the end of summer, then there will be no Hogwarts." Ron thought of how great this school was and how he had wanted his own children to attend. He couldn't let the school come to an end.

"Don't worry Neville, I think I'll be here awhile," Ron replied and they continued on.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

St. Mungo's was crowded when Hermione, Ginny and Harry arrived. Hermione was getting to her third month and it was beginning to be apparent that she was with child. The small bump in her front was unmistakable. It had been almost two weeks since Ron had disappeared off the face of the earth. Mrs. Weasley had almost gone into a fit. However, after reading the letter, she ran to the clock with the faces of the Weasley children and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that the arrow labeled, 'MORTAL PERIL', was not on Ron. The arrow pointed on Ron said 'AWAY'.

Harry sensing her agitation, held an arm an out for her. She took it and Ginny linked her arm with Hermione's. They had been her support since he had left but at times when she caught Harry looking at Ginny she felt bad. It was her fault that their relationship had been put on hold. Also, the fact that Ginny had yet to break anything off with Dean was another problem.

They registered at the desk and were led to a room. Hermione was given a sheet to put over her as she lay on the table. Ginny and Harry sat on side chairs. It had been the first time Harry had been in an examination room. It was like a regular hospital room except there was no machines in it. A window was open so that they could hear the sounds of people passing. Posters promoting health for the modern witch were plastered on the wall.

"Hermione, who is your healer?" Ginny asked as she flipped open a magazine. She quickly closed it when glimpsed at the moving picture of the woman giving birth.

"Fancy seeing you here, Granger." They turned only to see Draco Malfoy looking at them with an amused expression on his face. He was wearing Healer robes and Harry could not stop his jaw from dropping. Hermione sat up and looked at her friends in horror.

"No, this can't be right," Hermione said shaking with a look of panic on her face. She looked at her friends. "Do something, will you?" Ginny turned to Harry who was still trying to pick his jaw up from the floor. She elbowed him and he snapped from his reverie quickly.

"There must be a mistake," Harry said and stood up. "You must be insane to think you could touch her." Draco looked at them calmly. Taking out his wand, he opened his hand and flicked it to reveal a small badge.

"As an official healer, I'm pretty sure I have to," he said and took a chair for himself. Hermione looked at him inquisitively. He seemed to have changed. Malfoy had the same blonde hair and dark eyes but his face was not drawn in a sneer at her. Ginny seemed to sense it too for she pulled Harry back down to his seat. "Now, if you could tell Potter to stop freaking out then I can explain." Harry adjusted himself back in his seat. "My father was in Azkaban when the war happened. My mother died by that time, she was too heartbroken and ashamed." His eyes seem to shine with unshed tears.

"We're sorry," Ginny said and he nodded.

"When the attacked happened at Hogwarts, I was hurt. I was in one of the rooms that collapsed in the explosion. By the time I awoke, you had defeated You-Know-Who and I was in the hospital. I found out that both Dumbledore and Snape were gone. Snape had always been sort of a caretaker since my parents were gone. Now that he was gone, I had no one to go to. I focused on helping all the people who were worse off than me. As soon as I got well, I decided to be a Healer." Draco stopped and looked down at his papers. They all remained silent, stunned at what had happened.

It had changed Draco Malfoy overnight. Losing everyone who he had ever known had changed him emotionally and physically. His eyes were less dark but sparkled with happiness. He had found his niche in healing. His father was no longer there to dictate his life.

"Draco, I'm really sorry about everything that happened," Harry said sincerely. Draco cleared his throat and shuffled around the paper some more. It was a weird time for both of them. They had been enemies for most of their childhood. The war had forged friendships from hate and sometime hate from friendship.

"Thanks Potter. Now on with the business at hand," Draco said. He reached into his robe and took a quill. "How long do you suspect you've been pregnant?"

"I would say about three months," Hermione answered.

"And is it still Granger...or Weasley?" He had suspected that Ronald Weasley had fancied Hermione since they were children. Draco assumed that Ginny was there because Ron could not be for some reason. Hermione's face fell and she looked down willing herself not to cry.

"Granger," She said shakily. Draco looked up at her with sympathy. "Just Granger." He nodded and continued to write.

"And how about the father? His name?" Harry turned tomato red and Ginny looked down also.

"Harry Potter," she said and Draco looked up in surprise. "It's a long story, Draco." It was weird not calling him 'ferret'.

"I see," Malfoy replied. He was surprised and almost disappointed that Hermione was already taken. He had always respected her for her cleverness and honesty. "Well, let's check you out." She laid back and he had her pulled her shirt up so that her abdomen showed. Draco saw the small emerging pouch in her stomach. "In order to read your body, I'm going to put my hand over your abdomen. I've been trained to listen to the body and know what kind of maladies you mind have. By doing this, I can actually contact your child and it can tell me if there are any problems"

She nodded and Malfoy put a hand on her stomach. A bright light pulse from beneath his hand as Draco deeply concentrated on her body language. Harry and Ginny watched him in amazement. He looked like he was in a trance. Hermione felt like the blood in her veins was pulsing twice as fast through her. However, she was also feeling the calming effect of it. Draco removed his hand and took his quill to write what he observed.

"How is she?" Ginny asked him.

"Your child does not know what sex it is yet. Otherwise, it is very healthy. But Hermione, I suspect your body is under a lot of stress. If you don't calm yourself down than you'll be spending your last trimester in bed," he informed in warning tone. "You have a very powerful child in there. But what could I expect from two of the most powerful wizards of our time?"

"Thanks Malfoy, I'll keep her from stressing herself out," Harry said and stood up to shake his hand.

"Would it be alright if I had a word with Hermione?" Malfoy asked Harry. He looked at Hermione who gave him a nod. Ginny was just stunned that he had called her friend by her first name.

"Sure," he said and they exited. Leaving the room, Malfoy pulled up a chair to Hermione's table. His face looked flushed and she wondered why. "Tell me what happen to Ron." Her eyes filled with tears and she looked down. Hermione didn't know if she wanted to tell anyone what had happened.

"I never thought that I'd be having Harry's child," She said seriously to him. "But I messed up." Hermione told him of that one fateful night and how Ron had fled, nowhere to be found. By the end, the tears fell steadily down her ivory face. Malfoy offered her a tissue to wipe her eyes.

"I'm sorry that happened to you," he said after she had calmed herself. "But you have to take care of your baby." Getting up, he gathered his papers and began to leave her to her privacy. As he opened the door, he stopped. "If you ever want to talk or anything, send me an owl and...maybe we can have lunch or something?" His face was as red as a tomato. Hermione was not sure on how to react.

"Thanks," she said with a smile and he quickly exited. Hermione hopped off the table and fixed herself up before leaving the room. Harry and Ginny were waiting for her.

"So what happened?" Ginny asked as they exited the hospital.

"I don't know but I think Malfoy asked me out on a date."

END.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter Five: Unexpected

Sorry for the tardiness! I'm not even sure if anyone was still reading so let me know!

Harry Potter and characters belong to J.K. Rowling

PG-13

Saddest Day

(Part Five)

_Four Months…_

Ginny sat at her desk trying to write to Dean. How do you break up with someone? She couldn't get to the first two sentences. Beginning another letter, she scribbled in her neat handwriting, _Dear Dean..._

A knock sounded on the door and Harry entered as another crumbled piece of paper hit the ground. He sat on her bed and waited for her to finish. Instead another paper hit the ground..."Not much luck?"

"You could say that," she muttered and turned to him. Her fiery hair flew as she looked to him and settled on her shoulders. "How do I do this?" Her eyes searched his eyes for answers. "I don't want to hurt him." Ginny sat next to him and put her head on his shoulders. "How do you tell someone that you love someone else?"

"I don't know anyone who is as good with words as you are Gin," he said and kissed the top of her head. "I'll leave you to work." Glancing at his handsome face, she knew now more than ever that she was in love with him. She nodded and he left so that she could finish. She began with a fresh piece of paper...

"Easier said than done Harry," she muttered.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Hermione settled in Ginny's room to read a book. Four months along, it was getting harder for her to not feel tired standing up. The gentle breeze played with her hair and she felt her insides stir. She was beginning to feel like the baby inside of her was connecting to her. Her life had surely changed. She was feeling happier than usual. Except when her mind wandered to Ron...

He had yet to return. She dreamt of him being Hogwarts and it gave her heart ease. She knew that her dreams were telling her that he was safe in a place like their former school. Ron was alive and she hoped above anything that he was thinking about her.

A feeling of bubbles stirring in her belly and Hermione looked down. Her eyes filled with tears. But for the first time in months, they were tears of joy.

"I love you," she whispered. Getting up, she made her way down the stairs to where everyone was eating breakfast. Harry and Ginny sat next to one another and beamed at her as she came in.

She felt like she wasn't alone anymore. Hermione had her friends, and the Weasleys were like family. But most of all, she had her baby.

///////////////////////////////////////

Ginny finished the letter and sighed to herself as she put the quill down. Inside the letter was a simple letter explaining that she felt that they had drifted apart. She had also put that she felt that should be friends and he always had a place in her heart. Folding the letter, she got up and went to look for Ron's owl, Pig, who had not left his perch since her brother left.

Her mind wandered to Ron and her heart ached for him. She understood his feelings but at the same time understood that it was the Weasley stubbornness that kept him away. Ron had always felt second to Harry and peacefully accepted it.

It was always different when it came to Hermione.

Ginny walked downstairs to see that the house was empty. Her mother had gone shopping for food, and her father was at work. Harry was still asleep in Ron's room. Hermione had probably gone for a walk. The expectant mother was a lot quieter; she was less fussy than before and seemed forever lost in her own thoughts. Ginny had tried the day before to talk to her but she refused to speak. She simply smiled at Ginny and assured she was fine sitting by the window.

Reaching the owl perch, she saw the Pig was nowhere to be found and Ginny wondered if he had returned to Ron. She looked out the window to see if the faint outline of an owl could be seen in the early morning sky.

"I'm home!" Her mum's voice rang out from the front door. She walked over to the door to see if her mother needed help but stopped short when she saw that her mother had brought company.

"Dean..."

As if her life could get any more complicated.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

To say the least, dinner was tense. Harry sat across from her, his jaw tightly clenched as gazed at her. Dean was in conversation with about the latest news in the Ministry as Hermione helped put the food on the table. She knew that Harry was upset but she had yet to tell him what had happened.

"Dean, what brought you over here?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she sat down.

Dean put his arm around Ginny and drew her closer to kiss the side of her head. Harry grimaced but only she seemed to notice.

"It's our one year anniversary," he said. Molly cooed at the romantic show that the young couple was giving. Hermione smiled sadly at them. She was thinking about Ron again. It also pained her to see that Harry was hurting. "So tomorrow, I'm inviting all of you to dinner to celebrate with us."

"That sounds like great fun," Mr. Weasley said jovially.

"Yeah...fun," Ginny agreed weakly.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I know you're upset."

"Upset...that's just doesn't seem like the right word, Gin." Harry sat on her bed and sighed. Dean had returned home later that evening. Hermione was downstairs giving them the privacy to quarrel.

"The letter was in my hand," she explained and took the post out of her pocket. "It's all here." Ginny sat on the floor, and looked up into his eyes. "I love you, if don't know that already. I'm going to fix this."

Harry's eyes softened and he leaned down to kiss her. Her lips were warm against his. Getting up, he walked to the door so Ginny could go to bed.

"Ginny?" Harry had turned to her and she wondered why he seemed so flushed.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think...do you think that I'm the type person that could settle down?" He was blushing profusely and Ginny had to laugh at his embarrassment. She walked over to him and took his hand. "I mean I've never had a simple life. I may never have one. I don't know if there's any person who could stand having my kind of life."

"Harry." She looked into his eyes. "I could tell you that there is someone here who loves you enough to tolerate your crazy life."

/////////////////////////////////////////////

"Now behave yourself," Hermione reprimanded him as they sat down for dinner.

"Of course, I will," Harry shot back as he watched Dean help Ginny with her chair.

It was the next night and they were seated in the fanciest restaurant in Hogsmeade. "Hills", was named after the famous magical chef, Griselda Hills who also owned it. It was strictly exclusive, and only the richest wizarding families dined there. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in awe of the place. Despite the fact that they wore their best robes, the elder couple stuck out like a sore thumb. Ginny wished Dean had opted for a simpler place. She was glad that Hermione and Harry were there despite the situation.

"Do you want me to take your jacket?" Dean asked and Ginny nodded. She took her jacket off and Hermione watched as Harry's eyes flashed with deep adoration of Ginny's beauty.

He looked at her slim profile as she stood. Harry gazed down at her feet, in delicate black heels and up toward her long legs that were peeking through the slit of her dark blue dress. It clung to her waist and her chest with the stretchy strapless top. On her neck was a simple silver chair with a tiny heart, and his eyes traveled up to meet hers. She smiled radiantly, her chocolate eyes sparkling as she ran a hand through her crimson waves that lay softly on her shoulders.

Harry didn't know that his heart could beat so fast.

Hermione watched and her heart dropped into her stomach. The pain of losing Ron had hit her again like a ton of bricks. She looked like a simpleton next to Ginny, in her simple black pants and pink shirt. It wasn't that she minded. It was that she had wanted for so long for Ron to look at her that same way.

They ordered and everyone engaged in light conversation. Ginny, however, was looking at Harry. It didn't seem to matter whether Dean was watching. He wasn't however. He was talking to Mrs. Weasley about a recent charity picnic his mother had thrown. She knew that it was wrong but she desperately wanted to reach out to Harry.

Dinner arrived and they ate silently. Hermione polished off her meal quickly and gave a light burp.

"Eating for two." She blushed prettily.

Dean cleared his throat and everyone turned his attention to him. Standing up he adjusted the tie he wore and Ginny looked up at him questioningly.

"Ginny, we've been together for awhile now and everyday that I'm with you I see more and more how wonderful you are." He got down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box. Opening it, he revealed a simple diamond ring. "I want to spend the rest of my life finding out how wonderful you are. Will you marry me?"

"Now wait just a damn minute!" Harry stood up red in the face. He walked up to Ginny and took her hand. Ginny gazed up at the green eyes that she adored. They were filled with passion. He turned to Dean, who stood shocked. "I sorry Dean, but I'm in love with her and I'm pretty sure she's in love with me."

The restaurant was dead silent.

"Marry me Ginny," Harry said softly. "Marry me, not him."

"Gin, is it true?" Dean asked her and she turned to look at him. His eyes were pierced with hurt. The room began to spin and she felt like she was going to vomit. She looked around at all the shock faces. "Are you in love with him?"

"Excuse me," she said before rushing out of the room.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hot tears blurred her eyes, and Ginny ran to a nearby doorway and sat on the step. How could she make such a mess? The look in Dean's eyes was heartbreaking. She thought it would be easy. The fact of the matter was that they had history with one another and she couldn't just let that go. But she couldn't very well accept a ring she didn't want.

"Ginny?" A soft voice called out to her. She looked up to see Dean whose eyes shone with sadness. She stood up and took him in her arms.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry!" She sobbed. Dean took her face in his hands. "I didn't mean to hurt you." Her face was splotched with tears.

"You can't control who you love Ginny," Dean responded and understanding was in his eyes, along with tears. "I will always love you but maybe it's time for both of us to move on."

"Thank you Dean," she said after wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry you spent money on the ring." They both smiled at one another comfortingly.

"Ginny, it was worth it just to see how beautiful you were tonight," Dean said smiling sadly. He pulled himself away quickly. "I've got to go." They hugged and as Dean drew apart he looked to see that Harry was watching them with a serious look on his face. "I think someone is waiting for you."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, Hermione sipped her tea as she watched the melodrama that was Harry and Ginny's relationship. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were talking quietly about what was going on. They were arguing over the unexpected proposal.

"She is too young!" she cried. "Barely a woman! We can't possibly let her." Molly looked at her husband and saw the fear in his eyes. Deep down, she knew that they were both afraid of letting Ginny go. She was their baby.

"I know Molly," Arthur said and put his arm around her shoulders. "But the way Harry looks at her reminds me of the way I've always looked at you." He kissed her. "So if they decide to get married than I know that they'll be alright."

Hermione, meanwhile, sat there _still _sipping her cup of tea. Here she was, pregnant and alone, while Ginny had to juggle two men. She didn't know which one of them was luckier.

"Hermione?" She turned to see none other than Draco Malfoy standing there, looking shyly at her.

"Hello," Hermoine responded pleasantly and she patted the seat next to her. He sat down and she looked around to see if he had any company. "Are you here alone?"

"Yes," he said. "Sometimes being in my house alone can be nerve-wracking. I find that eating among people helps me feel less lonely." Draco's eyes shone sadly. "I guess I was such a bully that I ended up with no one." Hermione looked at him emphatically. She knew how that was.

"Maybe we should go grab something to eat, somewhere a little less fancy?" She couldn't believe what she was doing.

Draco stood up and held out his hand to her.

"Okay, let's go."

////////////////////////////////////////

Please stay tune and Review.


	7. Chapter Six

All characters belong to J.K. Rowling

Saddest Day

(Part Six)

_Five Months…_

It seemed that Ron had found his own calling in Hogwarts. He had a deep love for the school, and the people within it. McGonagall often found him with Neville walking along the grounds in conversation or sometime feeding the creatures in Hagrid's menagerie. He had also taken to teaching some of the younger kids to fly. Madam Hooch was just one of the fatalities of the war.

Yes indeed. Ron did seem like he belonged in Hogwarts.

Upon reflecting on it, McGonagall looked out the window and saw the person that was the subject of her thoughts. Ron walked alone however, his brows knitted in contemplation. His head was down, and he seemed to be dragging his feet. He often did this during the sunset. Ron would stand against the hill watching the sun sink into the moors. Sometimes, she swore she saw tears reflecting against his freckled face.

She was never one to pry and so she never owled or flooed the elder Weasleys. Ronald would tell them when he was ready. A knock sounded on the door. "Enter."

Neville walked in and she smiled fondly at him. The boy had indeed changed since he was student. There seemed to be a more confident swagger in his step. "Have a seat Neville." She sat at her desk. "How did it go?"

"Well the Ministry is granting us some time to open," he informed her. "The thing is, Minerva. They want us to have a Headmaster soon. I mean REALLY soon."

"How long do we have?"

"A month."

"Great Godric," she said in an exasperated voice. "You know that's not how Hogwarts works. We do not choose, the castle does! The vault access is in that room. If we can't get in than there will be no funding for the student supplies, and there will be no Hogwarts!"

"We need a miracle," Neville replied. "I'm sorry it didn't open for me, Minerva. Luna is sorry also."

Minerva sighed, and turned to catch a glimpse of Ron walking back as his hair glinted in the last light of the day. She realized how much he looked like Albus in his younger days though Albus' hair had been a more browner red.

If only…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"And how are you Hermione?" Draco said as she laid back. Harry and Ginny sat tensely beside one another. Harry had been upset that Ginny had yet to give him an answer about his proposal while Ginny felt she needed time to recover.

It did not help that Dean had recently been spotted with Padma Patil. "He's over it Ginny, why can't you be?" Harry had reasoned petulantly. Ginny and Hermione wanted to strangle him.

She smiled at him. "Oh okay," she replied evenly. "Just resting, taking walks, eating, and of course—"Hermione nodded her head at the couple. "—taking care of the children."

They both glared at her.

"How is your bump?"

"The same as is was last week, Draco," she said with a grin. Draco had taken to coming to the Weasley's home to 'check' on Hermione. In actuality, he was there to see Hermione smile when he gave her the bouquet of daffodils. Mrs. Weasley invited him to stay for dinner and he enjoyed his first ever family meal.

Family meals were a cool affair at the Malfoy household. Conversation topics were usually about Death Eater meetings, recent raids, and the filthiness of mudbloods. The Weasley house was full of laughter, and comfort. He felt at ease, and had for the first time 'washed dishes' with Mrs. Weasley. After he had taken Hermione for an evening walk, she told him about the baby's progression, Harry and Ginny, and how she was (content, to a certain extent).

When she got quiet, Draco knew that she was thinking of Ron. Her eyes would glaze over, and she would caress her belly. He could tell that she was torn between her happiness for the baby, and the sadness that it wasn't his. Most of all, Draco knew that she mourned the friendship that her, Harry, and Ron once had.

It would never be the same.

"Now let's have a look, shall we?" Draco revealed her belly and placed both his hands gently on it. Hermione could feel the energy pulsating through her, and her baby moving in her belly. He pulled away, and then turned to Harry. "Potter, come here."

Harry walked over tentatively and Draco put his hand on Hermione's belly. Harry felt a slight push against his hand. "Meet your daughter, Harry." Harry grinned widely and looked at his best friend with happiness in his eyes.

"A girl?" Ginny said and approached Hermione. "Oh Mione! A girl!" She kissed her friend on the cheek. "Congratulations." Then she looked up at Harry. "Congratulations Harry," she said softly. He looked at her sadly.

"Ginny," Hermione began and took her friend's hand. "I've asked Harry to give up his parental rights and he's agreed."

Ginny looked up at him. "Why? Are you denying your daughter?"

"No," he said seriously. "It would give Hermione a chance to start again. Hermione and I looked up the laws of claiming parentage without marriage in the Wizarding World. Unless one of us gives up the parental rights, then the neither party can marry or bear any other children. It was one of the ways that the bloody Ministry made sure that there were no abandoned children."

"Really?" Draco said.

"Why do you think Tom Riddle was put in a Muggle orphanage?"

"Point taken."

"It's what I want," Hermione said and put Ginny's hand near Harry's on her belly. "It's what she wants for her Aunt Ginny, and Uncle Harry." Her eyes filled with tears, and she let them fall. "Harry's found his someone, and I'm happy. Both me and the baby will find our someone one day, won't we?"

Draco could only nod in hope with Harry and Ginny as they all wandered in their own thoughts.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When the examination was over, Draco lingered for a moment when Harry and Ginny went outside to set Hermione's next appointment. "Hermione?" She turned to him and he brought the file he was holding to his chest.

"Yes Draco?"

"Would you like to go to dinner?"

"Sure, why not?" She said as she put her cardigan back on. "I'll let Harry and Ginny know so they can see if they're free." The four of them would usually go out for a casual lunch once in awhile. She had even had a burger with him that disastrous night that Dean proposed to Ginny.

"Wait—" Draco put a hand on her shoulder. "I actually meant just me and you…alone. Like on a date or something?" Hermione look at him for a moment. He put a hand behind his neck to cool it down.

"Why?"

"Because I like you, Hermione," he replied quickly. "Because you're smart and pretty. And I like your laugh…geez Granger. Would you just allow me to court you?!"

"I'm having another man's baby."

"Oh, I haven't noticed."

"Very funny, Draco," she said with a light smile. "I broke another guy's heart. Are you sure you want to try this out?"

"Just give me a chance to find out what horrid thing you might do to me," Draco said and lifted her chin so she was looking directly at him.

Her shoulders dropped in defeat. "Okay, let's go to dinner."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ron was pulling in the Quidditch equipment that had been used for the casual game he had just played with some of the older kids. Brenden Darby, a fifth year Hufflepuff now living in Hogwarts, was helping him out.

"Do you think I should even bother trying out?" Brenden was an avid Quidditch player, and Ron had encouraged his talent as a Keeper. Ron had heard that the Cannons would be soon be looking for reserve players, and he decided to owl their coach to endorse Brenden.

If Hogwarts ever got back to the way it was then they could have real games that the recruiters could watch. However, they had to find a Headmaster. The doors had remained closed though many had tried including Remus, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Moody.

"Why not? You're really talented Brenden. I have no doubt of your abilities and neither should you. Now let's get this stuff back in the cupboard. Aren't you going to meet Rebecca soon?" Rebecca Bolt was Brenden's sort of girlfriend. The boy blushed and nodded.

They quickly put away their things. "Thanks Mr. Weasley! I'll see you later!"

Ron waved to the boy. Ascending the stairs to his room, he contemplated how they could possibly save Hogwarts. For a moment, he thought about owling Harry and Hermione but decided against it. He would do this himself.

A light gust of wind brush passed him. Suddenly he felt a push in the opposite direction of his room. He felt powerless to stop it as if he was being carried. The wind was all around whispering incoherently until it was suddenly silent again and he stood directly in front of the Headmaster's office.

Ron found himself reaching to touch the statue in front of the office. He placed his hand softly on it and it suddenly lurch. The stairs leading up to the room were ascending and he watched in awe. When it had stopped, he walked up carefully.

Ron's eyes filled with tears as he reached the top. It looked exactly like Dumbledore had left it. He traced his finger on the Headmaster's desk, and Ron could feel the magic emanating from the room. The sound of footsteps pulled him from his trance, and he turned to see McGonagall and Neville staring at him with shocked eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Ron said in panicked voice. "I just touched the statue and the stairs…and please don't make me leave."

Minerva's eyes filled with tears and she pulled him into a tight hug. "You don't understand, my dear boy."

He looked at her with wide eyes.

"Ron," Neville said with seriousness in his eyes. "You're the new Headmaster of Hogwarts."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

END. I know it's been awhile but please review!


	8. Chapter Seven

All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Saddest Day

(Part Seven)

_Five Months (con't)_

"Headmaster?" Ron repeated as he looked at both Neville and McGonagall. "I can't possibly! I'm no Dumbledore!"

"And why not, Ronald?" Minerva asked as she put a hand on his shoulder. "You, my boy, have always had it in you. You just had to find it within yourself."

Neville stepped forward. "Ron, no one loves the school like you do. I've seen it firsthand, and you have so much potential. You can turn it into something great."

"So Ronald has finally opened the door?" Luna Lovegood had wandered in after completing her afternoon classes. She went to Neville, and wrapped an arm around his waist. Then she turned to greet the other two. "Hello Minerva and hello to you, Headmaster Weasley." She smiled gracefully.

"How did you know I would open it?" Ron asked quietly.

Luna squeezed Neville's hand and then walked to Ron. She looked straight at him, and her eyes were for the first time to Ron, clear and focused. She grinned at him. "I could see it in here." She put a pale hand on his chest. His heart was beating like a jackhammer. "You could feel the pull of the building's magic, right? It draws its strength from your own heart, your own love for the school, and that's why it is so powerful. The place is practically thriving."

"Are you an Empath, Luna?"

"No Headmaster," she replied. "I'm an elemental. I felt the power shift from the outside grounds." She took his arm, and brought him to the nearby window.

Looking outside, it was a sunny day. Children lounged under trees or near the Great Lake. The Giant Squid lifted a single tentacle lazily in the water. He heard the laughter, and the joy of being a carefree child. He remembered when he was young and life held hope and promise. He remembered the safety and protection he felt at Hogwarts. His gaze wandered over to where Brenden walked with Rebecca, hand and hand. He remembered the innocence of young love.

He saw Hermione and even Harry in his mind. How unknowing they were back then!

He saw himself.

Ron always wanted Hogwarts to represent the innocence and safety of youth. You can only be a child for a blink of an eye. He wanted to always make sure that the one millisecond was valuable.

He turned to his colleagues.

His decision was made.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As Hermione's six month began, she felt something suddenly shift within her. Her mind seemed at peace, and her heart leapt in excitement for the baby. She loved her daughter already. Harry and Ginny did also but she could see that Harry felt more like an Uncle than a father to the child. He constantly bought her things for the baby but kept his distance.

It made her melancholy because she missed the friendship that their trio once shared. Ron's departure had been a heavy blow, and they each blamed themselves. Harry spent more time with Ginny. She spent more time with Draco.

Draco was a whole new complicated aspect. They had casually gone out on few dates but she could feel him getting attached. She stopped him from touching her, and they had never kissed. However, they could talk to one another.

Like her, Ron, and Harry use to.

She realized that as it goes in life, people often drift apart but it hurt to think it was them. The Golden Trio. It seemed silly now, that nickname.

"Knut for your thoughts?" She looked up to see Harry with a cup of tea (non-caffeinated) for her. Hermione patted the seat to invite him to join her. They sat looking out from the porch of the Burrow. The sun was beginning to set, and she remembered how they would sit together talking about their plans. Harry and Ron wanted to be Aurors while she intended to teach Arithmancy, hopefully in Hogwarts.

She smiled at him. He looked so much more mature than his nineteen-almost twenty years of life. "Hello friend," Hermione said fondly and took his hand. "Are you happy?"

Harry thought for a moment. "Yes." He put an arm around her. "I have Ginny, and you. I have that little girl inside your belly. I have friends." The smile he held fell from his face. "But there are those that I wish weren't so far away…" While they had made the mistake, Harry didn't regret the baby but he regretted the disintegration of the friendship he had held so dear. He knew that friends would come and go. But more and more with Ginny by his side, Harry had drifted away from Hermione and the remembrance of losing Ron had come crashing down. "I think I'm actually quite miserable too. And you, are you happy Hermione?"

Hermione look at him, and then at her belly placing her other hand on it. Then she looked at him with shining eyes. "No!" Her face crumpled into her tears and he pulled her to him. "And yes! I'm happy with the baby though it wasn't planned. At the same time, I wished it was his and not yours!" Hermione looked at him with anguish in her eyes. "I don't want to raise this child alone. I don't want to be alone. I want Ron here with us—with me."

They were quiet as Hermione calmed herself. "I'm so sorry," Harry said to her after a moment. He hugged her. "I pushed you away because I thought it was the right thing to do in order for me to step out of the way. I was wrong. You're my best friend and so is Ron…if he'll ever forgive us. How did everything become so mucked up?"

"When we grew up," she replied. "That's when." Hermione put her head on his shoulder. "Where's Gin?"

"Helping Molly in the kitchen," he informed her and kissed the side of her head. Their relationship was strictly platonic except for that one time. Harry thought perhaps that any affection towards her might have been misconstrued now that she was having his baby. He saw how much she had suffered because of it. "I will always be here for you, Hermione. Always. I'll be there in any way you need for the baby."

Hermione nodded and smiled at her friend. The porch door opened and Ginny stepped outside and Hermione pulled away from Harry. He, however, kept an arm around her protectively and met Ginny's eyes. She stared back for a moment and nodded. "Mione, Draco has come through the floo looking for you."

"I'll go greet him." Hermione pushed herself up slowly but Harry and Ginny rushed to each side and took hold of an arm. As soon as she was on her feet, she kissed each on the cheek. "I'll see you at dinner."

When they were alone, Harry turned to Ginny. "Are you angry?"

She gave him a reassuring smile and shook her head. "No."

Harry kissed her soundly. "Thank you."

"Harry?" She pulled him close and nuzzled him.

"Hmm?"

"Marry me."

Harry grinned as he held her close and then pulled her in for another kiss. Ginny heard him respond between their kisses: "Yes."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Draco!" Hermione greeted him as he stepped out of the fireplace. His face was lit up, and he pulled her in for a hug excitedly. "What's going on?"

When he pulled away, Draco handed her a newspaper: 'HOGWARTS HEADMASTER FOUND: School to be reinstated for fall session'. "Can you believe it?"

"Who is it? It doesn't say," Hermione said as she scanned the article. Harry and Ginny entered the sitting room, hand and hand. She turned to them. "Look."

Harry took the paper and then handed it to Ginny. "Is this real?" Ginny asked in disbelief.

"Fastest selling paper since the Final Battle issue," he informed her. "There is going to be a ceremony in three days. Apparently, they found him a month ago and quite by accident. You're coming with me, right?" Draco turned to Hermione with affection in his gaze. Harry could see Hermione's hesitation.

"I wasn't even invited," she said evenly.

"Yes, you've been," Molly said with envelopes in her hands. "We've all been upon insistence from Minerva. I never thought that I would live to see a new Headmaster reinstated. Oh I just wish that Ronald were here." Her eyes filled with tears. "I hope wherever he is, he's heard the good news." Molly wiped her eyes quickly.

Hermione felt herself trembling. "Excuse me." She walked out of the house.

"I'll talk to her," Draco said and walked outside. He found her out on a nearby hill looking out into the night sky. "You okay?"

"No," she said. "I miss him."

Approaching her, Draco put a hand on her shoulder. "I guess I don't stand a chance," he stated sadly. Hermione turned to him. She pulled him to her. "Please don't—"

She looked up at him. "Why me? You'll just get hurt."

Draco smiled fondly at her. "I'm a glutton for punishment," he replied. "Give me a chance Hermione. Just one." He never believed that one day he would be vying for Hermione Granger's affections but there was an ease he felt with her.

She bit her lip. Did she want to spend her life alone? "Draco, will you kiss me?"

He looked at her for a moment and lifting her chin leaned in so their lips met. Hermione let herself relax and it became a rather deep kiss. When they finished, Hermione and Draco pulled apart breathless. They looked at one another for a moment.

"That was rather nice," Hermione said.

"Indeed," Draco agreed.

Silence.

Then laughter.

"Did you feel anything?" Hermione said through her giggling.

He shook his head. "Nothing, absolutely nothing," Draco replied. While it had been a good kiss, there had been no spark and he knew she felt the same way. He did care for her however. "Care to give it another go?" He grinned cheekily.

"I'd rather not," she said easily. "Oh Draco, you're still my friend right?"

"Of course." He pulled her to him. Hermione became quiet and she buried her face against his chest. "What's wrong friend?" She was sobbing into him.

"Just let me cry against you," she said in a muffled voice.

"Always." Draco let her cry against him. He let her cry out her regrets, loneliness, and pain into the dark night. He held her until her sobs became whimpers, and until she was quiet.

Draco knew there would be a day when he would come to her in the same state. His dearest friend, Hermione, would no doubt hold him and let him sob against her as she did that cold night until he felt safe enough to sleep.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ron sat staring into the fireplace of the Headmaster's office as he held a brandy in his hand. Tomorrow was the day that he would take his place as Headmaster of Hogwarts. He felt the need to spend his last normal night in quiet contemplation. McGonagall had invited his whole family as well as Hermione and Harry. Since no one knew of what had transgressed between the three, he could only agreed.

He wondered how she was.

"Are you alright, my boy?" Ron looked up to see the portrait of Headmaster Dumbledore look at him. The older man smiled softly at him. "You seem nervous, Ronald."

"I am going to become the youngest Headmaster that ever presided over Hogwarts tomorrow," Ron said quietly and took a sip from his glass. "How could I not be?"

"I think you already know that you'll be fine," Dumbledore said. "That's not the reason."

"The girl I'm in love with is going to be there," Ron informed him bitterly. "Beautiful, and with a child inside her that isn't mine. I can't even breathe just thinking about her."

"Ah our dear Miss. Granger and Mr. Potter, right?" Dumbledore could see Ron grimace in pain. "You will know what to do when the time comes. You are a wonderful man Ronald and your life is just beginning. Make the most of it."

"Thank you sir." Ron smiled up at him. "I'm excited, you know."

"And that's why you are going to become Headmaster," Dumbledore replied. "You have a deep love for these walls."

A knock interrupted them. Ron looked to see Neville entering the room. "I just wanted to say goodnight and good luck tomorrow. Minerva told me that Harry and Hermione will be attending. Luna speaks to Ginny once in awhile but I think she didn't say anything about you being here just in case you wanted it to be a surprise."

Ron sighed and sat back in his chair. Neville sat on the opposite side. "You alright there mate?"

"I don't know," Ron said. The story tumbled out of his mouth. He was on his fourth brandy and Neville on his second when he finished.

"Blimey."

"Yep," Ron said.

"You know," Neville said. "I always envied what you three had and it's quite sad to see what's become of it." He stood up. "You should get some rest. You have a long day ahead of you Headmaster Weasley." Ron smiled and nodded. Neville walked to the door and then turned. "You know I know it would be difficult to forgive them but it would be a shame to lose everything you've all worked so hard to build. Try to take the high road, and maybe try to rebuild what you once had."

"I'll see." Ron stood up and shook his hand. "Until tomorrow, Neville."

Neville nodded and open the door to leave.

"Nev?" The man turned. "Thank you for being my friend."

"I'm here if you need me, Headmaster."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seeing the castle made Hermione's eyes fill with tears. It was still breathtaking to gaze upon. Ginny put an arm around her and smiled. The day was warm but there was still a slight breeze. The baby gave her a little kick, and she put a hand on her stomach.

"Yes, little one. You will be going to this school one day," Hermione said as she spoke to her belly.

"This new Headmaster will be running this school when your daughter goes to Hogwarts," Ginny informed her. "I always thought that Dumbledore would be running this school forever."

"I know what you mean."

They made their way to the gate and were greeted by Neville Longbottom. Harry and Draco followed behind them and shook his hand. "My dear," Neville said as he looked at her pregnant form. "You look lovely."

"Thanks, Neville," she replied. "Where's Luna?"

"Helping everyone find their seats in the Great Hall," he replied and led them through the halls.

"You're looking rather sharp, Neville," Draco remarked and the other man looked at him in surprise. Neville was dressed in a fine burgundy dress robe, long dark pants and a button down shirt peeked out from the opening in front.

"Thanks…Draco," he replied. He was surprised to hear the Slytherin complimenting him.

"You have a crush on him or something?" Harry joked.

"I'm just giving credit when credit is earned," Draco replied. "You, on the other hand..."

"Shut it, Malfoy."

"I'm sure when you're married your wife will be nice enough to help you out," Draco said and turned to Ginny. "He needs help quite badly Gin."

Ginny giggled. "You'll help me, won't you Draco?"

"You're getting married?" They turned to see Luna with an olive skinned woman in tow. Ginny cried out and threw her arms around her friend. "Congratulations love! Hello everyone!" Luna was dressed in a green sundress and her long, blond tresses were in a high ponytail. The girl next to her wore a purple wrap dress. "You all know, Padma Patil, right?" She had been the one whom Dean had been dating. Last thing that they heard was they had unexpectedly split.

"Hello," she said shyly. Draco met her eyes and she blushed. "Let me show you all to your seats." She led them close to the front where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat at a round dining table. The rest of the Weasley clan was seated at the table behind them.

"Thanks Padma," Hermione said and watched Draco wink at the girl. "Draco! Pace yourself, won't you?"

"I can't believe that we're actually witnessing this," Harry said beside her; Ginny sat on his opposite side. Hermione nodded and for a moment she wished that Ron was sitting next to her. They were all seated at tables with mahogany table clothes, and she could almost hear Ron complaining in hunger.

The hall was suddenly silent when Minerva McGonagall took the podium in front of the staff table. "Good afternoon honored guests, past and future students, and ladies and gentlemen of the press. Today I have the great honor of introducing our new Headmaster, and my heart fills with pride." Hermione could see the tears in the older woman's eyes. "When Headmaster Dumbledore left us, I thought that Hogwarts would never have another leader who loved it like he had. I am glad to be mistaken. The man I am introducing is a former student of Hogwarts and has a deep love and understanding of what Hogwarts needs. I know he will run our school with the same pride and care that every person before him has." She stopped for a moment and look over the crowd; her eyes briefly meeting their table. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present Headmaster Ronald Weasley."

There were gasps and flashes from press cameras. Suddenly a thunderous applause rung in Hermione's ears as Ron stepped up to the podium. He hugged Minerva who whispered in his ear and kisses his cheek. Near her, Ginny was sobbing as well as Mrs. Weasley while the Weasley men whooped in pride. Everyone stood up and clapped as he took center stage.

Ron looked powerful in his burgundy robes which were tailored to fit perfectly. His hair was neatly combed back and he stood tall and straight. His eyes were strong and proud betraying nothing. His eyes flicked with emotion once when he smiled at his mum. If he was nervous, Ron never showed it. He looked around the room and raised his hands to silence the room.

Their eyes met once and her heart leapt into her throat making it hard to breathe.

"Good afternoon everyone. My name is Ronald Weasley, and I am taking the position of Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Ron began in a booming voice. "I, like many of you, began my time at Hogwarts as a student. I have walked these halls, and feasted in this room amongst my peers. When the war against Voldemort (slight gasps were heard) began I found myself having to leave and fight. My time and education here were not in vain. I fought back and I survived because of the many things I was taught in this very school. I want every student that will walk these halls to be able to create good memories and cultivate a deep love for learning magic."

"I have met many good people," he continued. "Many of them from Hogwarts and some of these friendships have thrived while others have been inexplicitly lost." She could hear his voice catch. "The many classrooms and areas of Hogwarts remind me of all my friendships. For all those who I have lost, this school keeps my memories of them. Hogwarts represents a purity that we all lose as we grow up. Here in Hogwarts, we never grow up but remain innocent and carefree. Like in a muggle story that I was once told about, 'Peter Pan', this is our Neverland."

Ron cleared his throat and flashed a crooked smile. "Now let us please dine amongst one another as equals and friends." A wave of his hands and every table was filled in the center with delicious entrees. "Thank you, and please, as Headmaster Dumbledore would say 'Tuck in!' "

"Here! Here!" Neville called out jovially from the staff table. Ron grinned at him and stepped away from the podium where he was bombarded by reporters.

Hermione didn't even realize that tears had fallen from eyes. Neither did she notice that she was smiling softly. Harry reached over and took her hand. His own eyes were wet but they shone with pride.

"I know exactly how you feel," he said to her as they looked back at their best friend.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione was there.

Ron saw her as he spoke. Her curly hair was pulled back showing the delicate shape of her face, and she wore a red dress that showed her protruding belly. Her hands lightly rested on her bump. Beside her sat Harry and to her other side sat…Draco Malfoy?

She had let the tears fall from her face, and she smiled as he spoke. He ached for her. Instead, as new Headmaster, Ron had the arduous task of addressing the press. Minerva had been nice enough to intervene at the right time. She could tell when he was starting to become weary.

"How are you Headmaster?" Ron held his arm to her and she took it.

"A bit tired really," he replied. "I haven't even had a chance to greet my mum and dad."

"Well, I think Neville can handle the press for awhile," she said to him. "Why don't you go say hello? Mr. Potter and Miss Granger are there also. I'm sure you would like to say hello."

He nodded and fixed himself before he went to their table. His heart sank to see that Hermione wasn't there. "Mum! Dad!"

Molly rushed over to him and pulled him into her arms. "My Ronnie is Headmaster!" She kissed him profusely and then frowned. "I was so worried about you. Don't you ever disappear on us like that again. You may be Headmaster but that doesn't mean you won't get a Howler from your mum!"

"Sorry mum," he replied sheepishly and Molly's eyes softened before she pulled him in for another hug.

Arthur was beside her and when Ron turned to him, he saw the pride in his eyes. "My boy," Arthur said in a choked voice. "My Ron has finally found his way. Well done son." The older man engulfed his son in his arms and patted him on the back.

His brothers sans Charlie (who was still in Romania) all congratulated him. The twins took credit for his achievements stating that all their good natured ribbing had made him tough enough to face anything especially a group of rambunctious students. Ginny was last and she threw her arms around her big brother.

"I can't believe," she sobbed into his shoulder. "I was worried sick about you."

"I'm sorry Gin," he replied as he smoothed her hair.

"She missed you, you know," she whispered. "Won't you speak to her just once?"

"Maybe," Ron replied. "I heard you were getting married."

Ginny blushed and Harry approached them tentatively. "Hello Ron," Harry greeted him. The two eyed one another for a moment.

"Hello Harry." Ron held out his hand. "I hear congratulations are in order." He could see Harry falter and he felt his own heart sink. This is what their friendship become after all these years. An uncomfortable handshake and an awkward silence.

"Ron—" Harry went towards him.

"Not quite yet, Harry," he said. "I'm not quite ready for what you might have to say. Excuse me and congratulations again."

Ron disappeared into the hallway.

Harry stood in place, hurt radiating off of him. Ginny put a hand on his shoulder waiting until he was ready to talk once more.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ron found himself outside in a private garden. He took a deep breath and began to explore. It was a clear night and stars lit up the ebony night. Ron stopped when he found that he was not alone.

Sitting on a bench was Hermione; she sat silently caressing her belly and looking up at the night sky. When she spotted him, she smiled softly. "Hello Ronald, I mean Headmaster Weasley."

"It's just Ron," he said softly. Hermione attempted to get up though her belly slowed her down. "Please sit. I will leave you alone—"

"Will join me?"

Ron hesitated but sat next to her. "How are you?"

"I'm well," Hermione replied. "It's a girl, you know."

Ron couldn't help but smile. "That's wonderful! She will be lovely just like y—"

He was suddenly silent and Hermione grimaced. "I know it will probably make it harder since she will probably go to Hogwarts. I hope you will be kind to her even though—"

"Even though she is not mine?" Ron stood up angrily. "I would never do anything like that! I am more mature than that Hermione."

She got up. "Then why did you leave?" Hermione asked him. "You know Harry feels nothing for me, and deep down you know how I felt. But you ran away from me! And from Harry! You know what? I know why! It was because you couldn't face how you felt about all this!" She walked up to him and shook his shoulders. "You loved me and you couldn't pluck up the courage to even tell me." She was crying. "Stupid boy!" Hermione pounded his chest with her fist and then she crying into his robe. "Stupid me for loving you back. Now all is lost…"

Ron stood stiffly. He couldn't react to what had just happened. Part of him wanted to pull her close while the other part wanted to take by the shoulders and push her away. So he did neither, lest he did something he might regret.

"What's going on?" Draco had walked into the garden along with Harry. They had begun to worry when she had gone missing.

Hermione wiped her eyes. "I'm fine Draco." She moved away from Ron. "I just got a little emotional. It's a big day and all—OUCH!" She grasped her stomach and Ron rushed to her side.

"Mione!" Ron shouted and Hermione leaned against him. Draco put his hands on her stomach and it glowed. "What are you doing?"

Draco pulled back. He turned to Harry. "Alert Madam Pomfrey to prepare a bed in the Hospital Ward."

"Okay." Harry nodded. "You going to be okay here Hermione?"

"Yes," Hermione said as she winced. "Go now Harry."

"I told you not to stress yourself out," Draco reprimanded her and then turned to Ron. "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything!" Ron glared at him. "What's it to you?"

"Help me walk her to the ward," Draco instructed. They went to opposite sides of Hermione and she put an arm around each man's shoulders. "I am her Healer and I gave her strict instructions to not exert herself!"

"Boys!" Hermione's shrill voice interrupted their argument. "Let's just get me to the Hospital Ward, shall we?" They walked to the ward as quickly as they could in silence.

When they entered, Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Luna were already there. Madam Pomfrey pushed them all out of the way and assisted the woman into the bed. When she was settled, Hermione looked at Draco worriedly. "Is she okay?"

Draco sat at the foot of her bed. "She's okay. I think, however, you're having early contractions. What this means is that you're going to have to go on bedrest."

"No!" She was clearly upset.

"Hermione," Harry said. "It is what's best."

Hermione's eyes filled. "I don't want to be in my apartment by myself," she replied quietly.

"You can stay at the Burrow," Ginny said and smoothed the hair from Hermione's forehead. "We'd be happy to have you."

She shook her head. "No, I'll just be a burden." Hermione sighed. "As soon as I can, you can bring me home."

"Stay at Hogwarts."

They turned to where Ron stood. Hermione met his eyes and he felt lost in their chocolate depths. "I can have a room prepared," he continued. "The house-elves will be happy to help and I can have a floo connection made so that people can visit." Hermione looked down with a small smile. "It's the least I can do. It was my fault."

She looked up at him quickly. "This wasn't your fault, Ron," she reassured him. "I'd be happy to stay at Hogwarts."

"Then it's settled," Ron said. "Now if you'll excuse me. Good night everyone."

With that, Ron swept out of the room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

END. Longest chapter I've written for this story.


End file.
